prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Juujou Hiroshi
is a minor character who appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. He attends school at Oogai First Middle School, serving as its student council vice president. Appearance Juujou is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He wears a pair of glasses with blue frames. He has short dark grey hair and brown eyes. Personality Juujou is a busybody like Mana, except that he is less useful than her. He doesn't have strong leadership skill, needing others to sort things out before he can lead them. He's also shown to be on par with Rikka in terms of intelligence. History Juujou first appeared as a boy who told Rikka that Mana was helping a lost kid. In episode 2, Juujou, alongside Rikka, Nikaidou, Momota, and Mr. Kido, went to see Mana in front of the lift of the entrance. When Mana told them that she was fine, he was relieved. The next day, he was seen greeting incoming students along with Mana, Rikka, and other student council members. In episode 9, Juujou was curious about the strange sounds coming from inside the student council room. When he entered the room, he was surprised by the appearances of Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, and Ai. In episode 10, Juujou was overjoyed to see Makoto transferring to their school like other male students. He also boasted about the fact that Makoto's sitting next to him. In episode 12, Juujou was seen working with Mana and Rikka to manage the school clubs' budget for the first term. Jun offered him a cup of tea, and he thanked him. Before, a boy who looked like him was seen fighting with other boys. The midterms exam result in episode 14 listed Juujou's name as the top scorer, beating Rikka who is in the second place. In episode 29, Juujou and Mana were working on documents needed for the upcoming school festival when Sharuru pondered about Mana's overwhelming works. The next day, Juujou was surprised upon seeing Sharuru's human form, and asked Mana about her identity. Upon learning that she's Mana's assistant, he ordered her to help him sorting documents and checking the storage. When Sharuru did his orders well, he was amazed. After their works were done, Juujou complimented her by saying that she and Mana are like sister. In episode 31, Juujou was shown sleeping alongside other students of the school. In episode 32, Juujou was cheering alongside other student council members before Mana collapsed. When Rikka told Aguri about Mana's hard works, he was shown helping her carrying decorations. The next day, he was given authorities to manage the festival in Mana's absence. But when the festival's commitees asked him about solutions to the festival's problems, he just asked back. Then an angered Aguri stepped in, saying that they need to not depend on Mana and solve the problems themselves. When Rikka came to see them some time later, Juujou said that they were lectured by a mere primary schoolgirl. When the campfire site collapsed, Juujou and other students panicked. He also said that they have no time to rebuild it, because it would halt the evening ceremony. It's not until Nikaidou encouraged all the students to work together that he started helping alongside Rikka. When Mana, Aguri, and Alice came to oversee the rebuilding, Juujou shouted to other students that evening ceremony will be delayed. During Jikochuu's attack, he cheered the Cures along with other students. Later, he was dancing with Rikka during folk dance. In episode 44, Juujou was working on some documents alongside Rikka and Makoto. Later, he got panicked when he read some documents that need to be submitted that day, and went outside to copy them. In episode 47, Juujou and other students were watching the Cures fighting Selfish King from the teachers' office. Later, he and Mimura were shown helping Yashima evacuating the school's animals. In episode 48, all the students were surprised upon learning that Cure Heart is Mana. But after Nikaidou shouted his encouragement, Juujou followed along with Yashima. After Selfish King was defeated, he ran towards Mana and said that he's glad she's fine. In episode 49, Juujou asked Nikaidou to run away from the ruined town, only to be refused. Relationships Aida Mana - as the student council's vice president, Juujou often helps Mana in her student council duties. Hishikawa Rikka - much like his relationship with Mana, Juujou and Rikka often helps each other. They are also the smartest of Mana's class. During the school festival, they once danced together. Kenzaki Makoto - like every male student in his class, Juujou is a fan of Makoto. Sharuru - Juujou thanked her for helping him sorting out the documents for the festival. He even compliments her by saying that she and Mana are like sisters. Trivia *Juujou is the only one out of Mana's classmates whose full name is known in-series. Even then, ending credits still listed his name as "Juujou" and Mana once called him as such during episode 29. **He's also the only one who doesn't share his first name with his voice actor. *Juujou's position as student council vice president is revealed in episode 32. Gallery Snapshot20140725220741.jpg|Juujou's first appearance 1390109610958.jpg|A list from DDPC14 that shows Juujou's full name. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Minor characters